Goku Revived!! Strongest vs. Strongest Collide!
！！ する と ！ |Rōmaji title = Gokū fukkatsu!! Shōtotsu suru saikyō to saikyō! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 7 |Number = 9 |Airdate = March 7, 2019 |Previous = The Ultimate, Worst Warrior Invades! Universe 6 Demolished! |Next = Counterattack! Fierce Attack! Goku and Vegeta! }} ！！ する と ！|Gokū fukkatsu!! Shōtotsu suru saikyō to saikyō!}} is the ninth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Vegeta and Future Trunks teleport to a planet in Universe 11 to find it ravaged from the recent battles. Looking up into the sky they spot the Universe Seed as well as Oren who has followed after them. After a brief flash of light, Oren takes over as host of Vegeta's body, going a evolution further than he did when he took over Caulifla into a Strongest Form 1 stage with Oren immediately blasting at Trunks. The other members of the Core Area Warriors also arrive and Kamin asks Oren how that body is with his responding by telling her that it is bursting with power. Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan but Oren easily takes him down with Smash Break. Nearby Cumber begins his battle with Jiren but the pair appear to be evenly matched in combat though Cumber says that he will not be beaten as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 Full Power. Jiren attempts to go after Cumber but is suddenly pinned to the ground by Hearts gravitational force attack from above. Hearts tells Oren to battle Jiren as an angry Cumber tells Hearts that he was fighting him. Hearts says that Cumber has done enough for now and with a snap of his fingers sends Cumber ahead to Universe 3. As Jiren continues to battle Oren, Kamin soon wishes to join in on the action, as well as Fused Zamasu. Jiren engages Zamasu who are both able to swiftly dodge each others attacks. Trunks returns and takes a swipe at Zamasu who moves out of the way in time allowing Oren to blast away at Trunks again. Just before Oren finishes him off, they notice a beam of light coming down from above and Goku and the Grand Minister appear from it. Just as both allies and enemies alike are surprised at Goku's sudden arrival, Goku uses a quick burst of speed to knock Oren aside and grabs a hold of Trunks emerging in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form which he now appears to have gained control of during his training with the Grand Minister. The Grand Minister tells Goku to take care of things and heads back to Zeno's Palace. Both Zamasu and Hearts marvel at Goku's apparent Godly power. When Zamasu goes for him, Jiren blocks his way and attacks him. An agitated Oren attempts to attack Goku again though he easily dodges every attack and counters with a sharp punch that separates Oren from Vegeta and then blasts away an incoming Kamin. Hearts looks down on Goku and smirks as Goku coldly stares him down prepared to face him next. Major Events *Oren takes over Vegeta's body. *Jiren battles the members of the Core Area Warriors. *Goku returns along with the Grand Minister. *Goku having gained control of Ultra Instinct -Sign- helps separate Oren from Vegeta. Battles *Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Oren (Super Oren) *Jiren vs. Cumber (Evil Saiyan/Base/Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Jiren vs. Hearts *Jiren vs. Oren (Super Oren) *Jiren vs. Oren (Super Oren) and Kamin *Jiren vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Core Area Warrior) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Core Area Warrior) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Oren (Super Oren) *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Oren (Super Oren) *Jiren vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Core Area Warrior) *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Kamin Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Oren *Kamin *Hearts *Fused Zamasu *Cumber *Jiren *Top *Goku *Grand Minister Locations *Universe 11 Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Potara *Tail Transformations *Tuffleization *Strongest Form 1 *Super Saiyan *Evil Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 Full Power *Super Saiyan Rosé *Ultra Instinct -Sign- Differences from the Manga and Video Game *Dyspo appears in the manga and participates in the battle. *In the manga, Jiren does not arrive at the battle in Universe 11 until after Goku arrives. *Jiren does not fight Cumber in the manga, instead he fights Kamioren in their Giant form. *Cumber transforms into Super Saiyan 3 Full Power while battling Jiren in the anime and while batting Top in his God of Destruction form in the manga. *In the manga, Autonomous Ultra Instinct Goku battles against Super Saiyan 3 Cumber first before facing Oren Vegeta. In the anime, Cumber was teleported ahead to Universe 3 before Goku arrived. *In the anime, Goku forces Oren to separate from Vegeta after punching him. In the manga, Vegeta retakes possession of his body through his own self control and will power. Trivia *This marks the second time that a Tuffle has taken over control of Vegeta's body with the first time being Baby in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 9 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 009 pt-br:A ressurreição de Goku!! A colisão dos mais fortes! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes